Here I am Again
by Lepardlover
Summary: Christii loved her computer. She played on it so often that she could name all of the little icons on her desktop without looking. Even considered herself an expert on quite a few of these games.Oh and how she loved watching and laughing at the many people who showcased the games on the glorious YouTube, but what she doesn't know about the games & their players may surprise her.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I just want to tell anyone reading this that I don't consider myself to be a great writer, and that I would really appreciate it if you would just leave a review suggesting how I can improve. Also, I probably won't be updating this very often (life gets in the way****) but please try to bear with me on my first fanfic... OH! and another thing, I'm going to be constantly editing everything, so if you decide to follow this story, be prepared to have to re-read some of the early chapters until I start to get back into writing ^.^**

Every day, I walk down the street to the library, chat with the librarian, and talk about any recent adventures. Yup, and I mean REAL adventures. The kind of stuff that gets printed in storybooks and aren't forgotten... ever. You know the deal, saving princesses, finding hugely small police boxes, slaying evil rulers, that type of thing. Stuff that's normally just, well, a story! However in this world, slaying an onslaught of the undead, spotting a dark, slender creature in the woods, just to have it disappear when you turn back, or even punching trees just to have their trunks float above the chunk of somehow removed stem, is docile, boring even.

After chatting with the librarian, I update this tale, including all of the details of my life in case someone should find a way to receive my messages and escape. Yeah, escape. As much fun as life may sound through words on a page, experiencing it is no tea party. And, since I know you're asking, this is real, I'm actually stuck in the code now, and I really, truly want to leave.

At least, that's what I tell myself. It was hard getting here, I had to go through worse than a few zombie bites and knee-shattering arrows, and looking back on any more recent injuries (most likely the wounds listed above) I doubt that I would want to go through them again just for a taste of the life I grew up with...

If you find yourself reading this, I suggest you sit down. As I write this introduction to get you settled, I have already written so much, and by the time it is edited to perfection and sent out everywhere, there will be more than you can imagine. So snuggle up into your blankets as ou read my journal and remember, you are not alone.


	2. Chapter 1: Rainy Days

**A/N: And I've finished chapter one with the help of a few amazing friends (you know who you are... bastards! ;D) so I've realized that you need to put disclaimers in places, and while I was thinking of disclaimers I thought that if I owned minecraft, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it!, so considering I'm here, I don't own Minecraft! :D Mojang does! I do, however, own this story, and Christii - whether she likes it or not! Enjoy! **

* * *

~Chapter 1: Rainy Days~

Let's see, where am I? I know who I am, I'm Christii! I know what I am, I'm a female human being who loves her computer. Last time I checked, it was a very rainy Friday in the United States, year 2013. So that takes care of the "when." Why I'm here, I've got no idea, and how I got here, I don't think you would believe me. Great, now I'm talking as if there was someone else here. Why not go insane before even finding out where I am! Although I do have this book, and holy hell! It's writing what I say! Maybe eventually there will be someone else to read my tale. So since I've decided that there will be someone else and that this book won't be empty for long, I might as well tell you what happened and how I got here, wherever "here" is...

* * *

Like I said, it was simply a rainy Friday. More specifically, June 28,2013. I had just left a moving away party thrown by my best friends and was taking my time walking home to let the rain soak me as I had always loved the water. Although many people are usually sad about moving away from friends, I was exited to be going to Nevada! I had heard that you could see the stars better in the desert because there were less lights and things causing light pollution. I didn't know how true this would end up being however, since we were going to be living a mere 10 miles from the Las Vegas casino strip. In case whoever reads this isn't American, the casino strip is lit up brighter than a flipping supernova!

But let's not get off topic, as I was walking home in the rain I saw lightning flash right in front of me. Well, on a tree located at the other side of the large lawn, but that isn't very far when it comes to lightning. Dashing home I remember thinking that now was a great time to be checking the radar on my computer and to decide whether or not I should take all of my food into the bathroom and hole up for a few hours. Unfortunately I realized that running during a monsoon is a terrible idea. I hadn't even run 3 feet before falling face-first into a puddle and nearly drowned in it.

Once I got back on my feet I made sure that my Ipod was okay and quickly was relieved when it was unharmed. Yeah, I did check to see if my electronic was injured before me... but to be fair that device held _important government secrets_ and the chapters for all of my stories! Speed-walking back to my house, I carefully avoided any kind of abnormality in the road and stormed upstairs to my apartment. Bursting through the front door I quickly headed to my computer to see exactly how long I'd have to play minecraft before the weather cleared up and Monica made me go out running with her. The radar showed a small cluster of extreme thunderstorms looming over only my hometown, so I figured I wouldn't have too much time and went to go play on a (possibly Australian) factions server.

Appearing in the familiar Oasis underground that was the faction base I shared with a few of my my good friends from across the ocean (known as Ameerkatt and his sister SushiiBrine on the server) Only to find that our heavily guarded base at bedrock level was filled with lava. I didn't have much time to observe this however, as I quickly burnt to a crisp. Confused, I asked Ameer on Skype to interrogate him and accuse him of destroying all of the work I had put into making the base look fancii. Before you say, "Why would your friend and faction mate burn down the base?!" you need to understand that he is an enormous troll. Once he nearly killed me with a jumpscare link that I wasn't expecting! Once he answered I quickly learned that we had been somehow found and rid of all of our stuff and hard work. Respawning at the server spawn I immediately noticed something was wrong. Instead of the normal stony garden there was a hellish fortress type area.

That wasn't the only oddity though, because as soon as I tried to exit the spawn area I received a message saying simply, "Why not stay a bit longer? The weather is terrible out there" Puzzled, I once again tried to leave, this time met with a mysterious player teleporting in front of me without a nameplate and adorned with a creepy possessed-looking version of the owner's usual construction worker skin. Becoming slightly concerned I carefully typed in chat, "Hey, this isn't some creepy Australian Halloween that I'm missing out on, is it?" as the server was hosted somewhere in Australia. The reply I received I doubt I could voice properly, so I think I'll try to write this in the book manually) After a moment's pause, I read a message much too long to be typed in that short span of time, and it seemed to defy the rule of only three lines per message that was programmed into minecraft text.

"You're so obedient aren't you Lepardlover? Why not join us in our battles, standing there between your controller's activating points must be soooo boring for you. I know that you usually disagree with her sense of direction and her cowardliness. You were such a promising child, but Christii just had to misspell leopard and curse you into mindless gameplay. Why not speak up for yourself for once? Or perhaps I should show Christii what is really happening? We'll bring her into our world, but I won't be unfair! I shall give you space and time to train her and enlighten her, but if we let you train her then what chance would we have? You have three months to train her among the rich. then the wound will be torn open and silence will fall."

Soon after reading this, thunder echoed throughout my apartment and all I remember was a bright flash of light before finding myself slammed headfirst into a dark space alone. Or at least, I think I'm alone. What if this entire time someone was listening to me ramble into this wonderful book... Where did the book come from anyways?


End file.
